supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-9727544-20160308204728
Der Ballonmann wollte sie weiter herumführen, doch Melissa entschloss sich noch einmal über die Bücher herzumachen. Sie ließ Draco und den Ballonmann weiterziehen. Und der Teenager war beeindruckt von der riesigen Lagerhalle, in der sie sich nun befanden. Geländewagen, Kampfhubschrauber. Alle möglichen Meisterleistungen der Waffentechnologie, auch Sprengstoffe und Panzerfäuste und weiteres. "Du willst mich töten?", fragte der Ballonmann, als sie durch einen engen Gang spazierten. Zu beiden Seiten waren die größten Panzer aufgereiht, die Draco je gesehen hatte. Eigentlich waren es die ersten Panzer, die er gesehen hatte. "Wie konnte Milton sich das alles leisten?" "Du weichst der Frage aus." "Das tue ich oft. Frag Melissa." - "Deine Assistentin?" "Meine Freundin." - "Liebst du sie?" Draco zögerte. "Fragst du das, weil du wissen willst, ob ich dazu fähig bin?" Er hörte ein Geräusch vom Ballonmann ausgehen, was einem Lachen ähnlich war. "'Tschuldige. Wissenschaftliche Neugier." Es war kurz still, während sie weiter durch die Halle wanderten. "Und nein. Ich will dich nicht töten. Das bist du nicht wert." "Ich würde es dir gönnen, du hast so lange auf deine Rache gewartet-" "Ich soll einer von den Guten sein. Und die Guten verschonen selbst ihre schlimmsten Feinde." "Hat Melissa dir das erzählt?" "Nein", widersprach Draco. "Das habe ich aus einem Comicheft." Am Ende des Ganges war ein Fenster und dahinter befanden sich die dunklen Gemäuer eines Krankenzimmers. Ein Mädchen lag auf einem Bett und fokussierte sich mit leeren Blick auf die Decke, als ob sie die Löcher auf den Platten zählen würde. Sie war an einer Atmenmaschine angeschlossen und ihre Haut war geschwollen und mit kleinen Tumoren bedeckt. Es war alles andere als ein schöner Anblick und Draco hatte Mitleid mit ihr. “Das ist…”, begann er. Der Ballonmann nickte stumm. “Es tut mir leid.” Er nickte. “Mir auch.” Er drückte auf einem Knopf an der Wand und das Mädchen fing augenblicklich an, Luft zu schnappen. Sie zuckte zwei-, dreimal. Dann war sie still und nur das Brummen des der Atemmaschine war noch zu hören, als sie sich ausschaltete. Dracos Augen weiteten sich. “Was hast du getan?” Der Ballonmann drückte auf ein paar Symbolen an seiner Schutzkleidung. Draco sah ein Funken und roch den Aroma von verbranntem Fleisch und im nächsten Moment stand der Ballonmann in Flammen. Draco trat zügig zurück. “Was hast du getan?” Der Ballonmann konnte ihn durch das Dröhnen in seinen Ohren kaum verstehen. “Es tut mir leid”, sagte er. “Es tut mir leid, was ich dir angetan habe. Es tut mir leid, was ich deinen Bruder angetan habe. Und all diesen Kindern… Oh, Gott, all diese Kinder.” Draco schüttelte den Kopf, schützte seine Augen vor der Hitze. “Schalt es aus. Egal was du getan hast, schalt es aus!” Der Ballonmann lächelte und fragte sich, ob Draco es erkennen konnte. “Das geht nicht. Entschuldige. Und komm nicht näher. Kein Wasser und kein Feuerlöcher können die Flammen dämmen. Ich wollte es gegen dich benutzen, für den Falle, dass du mich eines Tages findest.” “Du wolltest dich aus Angst vor mir, bei lebendigen Leibe verbrennen? Das ist Wahnsinn!” “Ja”, sagte er traurig. “Wahnsinn wird bei mir groß geschrieben, schätze ich.” “Wir holen dir einen Doktor.” “Niemand ist gut genug.” “Wir fesseln dich, wenn es sein muss.” “Womit? Alles in meiner Nähe wird schmelzen.” “Gütiger Himmel, es muss doch etwas geben was ich tun kann. Ich kann nicht einfach hier herum stehen und darauf warten, dass du stirbst!” “Dreh dich um, dann musst du es nicht mitansehen.” “Verdammt noch mal ich-” “Halt die Klappe, okay?! Sei einfach still. Du redest zu viel, hat dir das schon mal einer gesagt, Draco? Es tut mir leid, okay? Einfach alles. Ich hätte alles für mein Kind getan. Sie war alles was ich hatte. Aber du hattest recht. Ich hatte nicht Recht all diese Leben zu zerstören, nur um eins zu retten. Und es tut mir leid. Ich frag dich nicht um Vergebung… Ich will nur, dass du es verstehst.” Draco schaute ihn an. “Ich verstehe es.” “Ich weiß.” “Ich will nicht, dass Sie sterben.” “Ich hab es verdient.” “Nein!”, schrie er und trat dann zurück. “Nein, tust du nicht”, sagte er ruhiger. “Ich hab viele Menschen, vieles durchgehen lassen. Freunde, Familie. Mir selbst… Ich bin kein Scheinheiliger. Ich kann dich nicht hassen, erst recht nicht, wenn du aus besseren Gründen gehandelt hast, als die meisten von uns. Bitte lass mich dir helfen...” Trotz der Schmerzen lächelte der Ballonmann. “Tut mir leid, aber es gibt nichts das du tun kannst. Aufwiedersehen, mein Freund. Viel Glück bei was auch immer du aus deinem Leben machst.” Draco war sprachlos als der Ballonmann an ihm vorbei ging, umhüllt von Feuer und Schmerz. Er ging auf die Knie und ließ die Schultern hängen, und Draco merkte, dass er weinte. “Ich verzeihe dir”, sagte er. Der Ballonmann versuchte Dracos Namen zu sagen, doch seine Zunge war in seinem Mund zerschmolzen. Alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz und er spürte, dass seine Augen davor waren zu platzen. Drei Worte. Mehr wollte er nicht sagen. Er wollte nur drei kleine Worte sagen, und dann würde er in Ruhe sterben. Dann würde er loslassen. “Ich danke dir”, wollte er sagen, doch stattdessen schrie er vor Qual, Wonne und Entsetzen zugleich. Und dann war er nicht mehr. ... Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf den Sessel. Nach der Beerdigung des Ballonmanns hatte Melissa nach seinem Befinden gefragt und er hatte ihr versichert, dass es ihm gut ginge. Für einen Moment, horschte er der angenehmen Stille des Büros zu, sowie das Summen eines unbenutzten Kühlschranks. Dann wickelte er sich mit der Decke ein, die Melissa für ihn da gelassen hatte. Draco schloss die Augen und schlief zum ersten Mal, in 10 Monaten, friedlich ein, ohne einen Gedanken an Mord oder Rache zu verschwenden.